Casate conmigo
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Serie de one shot continuos, en los cuales a su peculiar estilo, nace la propuesta de matrimonio de cada varon... "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"
1. Casate conmigo (Rui x Yuuki)

**Cásate conmigo** (versión YuukiXRui).

Una mañana, como es costumbre en la mansión Shibuya; los inquilinos hacen su des… ejem digo, su vida cotidiana de la manera poco convencional posible. Ogami lavándose sus dientes, Toki depilándose la ceja derecha, Sakura haciendo extraños peinados con su cabello, Shibuya vigilando que todo salga bien y Rui… Rui esta haciendo algo ya de por sí normal en la casa: cocinando, solo que el hecho de ver entrar a Yuuki girando a la velocidad del sonido, junto a Yukihina en bóxer y Kouji adormilado junto a una Sakurako vistiendo solo un sexy camisón ajustado a su cuerpo la distrae de cierta forma.

– ¡Yuuki!–le detiene con su típico golpe en la cabeza –te eh dicho que tengas cuidado al lavarte los oídos–toma una servilleta y comienza a quitarle los residuos de agua.

–Entiendo quinta, lo siento–se disculpa y mantiene su mirar en el rostro sonriente de la peli azul –ne quinta–saca una caja roja de su bolsillo y se la enseña – ¿quieres casarte conmigo?–le pregunta seriamente.

Se detiene y le ve sorprendida, sin decir palabra alguna.

–yo…–no sabe que decir. Intenta buscar el por que de su propuesta en su mirar, y encuentra mas de lo que pueda imaginarse. Amor, cariño, deseo, pasión.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle, de no ser por que un flash hace aparición. Rui voltea hacia la puerta, notando que todos los inquilinos observan a la feliz parejita de lo más cómodos (incluso Heike tiene palomitas en sus manos). Él único que no disfruta para nada es Yukihina, quien emana un aura de poder absoluto.

–Chicos…. –se sonroja al máximo – ¡ACOSADORES!–es lo único que se escucha en toda la mansión; seguido de un sonido explosivo y gritos de nena indefensa.

Y ese día, todos han de salir heridos; sin embargo, nadie ah de sacar de un sueño al pequeño Yuuki; quien ah de estar feliz de solo ver el rostro avergonzado de su "prometida"; bueno, pero eso es otra historia.

Fin.

¡Hola que tal!

Primer one–short basado en las parejitas de tan querido manga.

¡Lo adoro!

Pero el anime deja mucho que desear.


	2. Casate conmigo (Ogami x Sakura)

**Cásate conmigo** (versión OgamiXSakura)

Erase una vez, en una pequeña y "amistosa" ciudad de Japón, 2 personas muy peculiares han de observar con delicia el hermoso florecer de la primavera con entusiasmo.

-ne Ogami-habla la chica de cabello púrpura al ver que su compañero no tiene muchas ganas de ver los cerezos -¡la próxima vez hay que ir a un registro civil!-sonríe.

Cara de asustado -¡de que hablas Sakura-chan!-grita Toki y nota como la sonrisa de Sakurako realmente da miedo -¿Sakurako-san?-se aleja del aura que emana de su cuerpo.

-fufu…-lame delicadamente su espada –no dejare que tengas a mi hija-se ríe.

-Sakurako-san tan aterradora como siempre-dice Heike.

-je es por eso que siempre me eh mantenido al margen-habla Kouji.

Suspira –ya fue suficiente Sakurako-le detiene Yukihina –deja que esa rarita sea feliz-se rasca la nuca.

Notando su tristeza –eh… Ya veo-habla Sakurako al notar que el poder de Yukihina ya es visible en todo su esplendor –el chico "desamor" ah de estar triste fufu…-se burla al ver que Yuuki abraza a una sonrojada Rui.

-¡ne quinta ya hay que casarnos!-se acosa.

Sonrojada –n-no… Soy menor de edad-se justifica.

-eh pero a pesar de tus frágiles caderas tienes y…-es golpeado por una avergonzada Rui.

-¡a callar Kouji!-le reclama –por cierto…-notando el aura rosa del ambiente -¡¿por qué "code breakers" y "re-codes" aparecen como si nada tras batallas en las cuales casi nos matamos?!-jadea fuertemente por el esfuerzo vocal y comienza a hacer pendejada y media.

-alguien por favor que la detenga-suplica Kouji tras reponerse del golpe.

-lo haré yo-se ofrece Yuuki. Muchos han de observar como el pelirrojo se acerca a la chica, callando su berrinche con un beso fugaz; dejando a más de uno con ganas y a una peli azul a punto de enloquecer –fue suficiente quinta o te castigare-le acaricia la cabeza.

-en lo que se ah metido-piensa Yukihina.

Sonrojada -¡t-tú!-comienza a brotar su poder en todo su esplendor.

-¿a eso te refieres Yuki?-pregunta Sakurako divertida.

Suspira –si… Cuando Rui recibe una prueba de afecto suprema, su poder se sale de control y surge su "lado oscuro" en todo su esplendor-dice cansado al recordar algo importante –pero tengo la sensación de que olvido algo… Da igual-suspira y observa como el rostro de la chica es cubierto por su propio poder; cubriendo solamente la parte de sus ojos.

Sonriendo arrogantemente -¡ah pasado mucho tiempo, basuras!-dice con aires de grandeza.

Modo chibi -¿príncipe-dono?-se saca de onda Sakura.

Riendo –ya tranquila Rui-le calma Kouji.

Le da un puñetazo con su propia sombra –a callar lobo-le dice enojada y "mira" a Yukihina –oh… Pero si es Yukihina-se le acerca de manera un tanto sensual, tocando su helado rostro de manera extrema y metiendo su dedo en la boca del moreno.

-¡que!-gritan todos al ver el comportamiento de la chica.

Riendo –hace tiempo que no "jugamos" al doctor-le susurra sensualmente -¿qué te parece si vamos a otro lado?-ríe.

Suspira –joder…-piensa –lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer, será mejor que te controles antes de que tu noviecito termine por matarme-señalando a Yuuki, quien ah desatado su "foneda escarlata".

-aléjate de mi esposa-amenaza el chico rojo.

Riendo –soy yo quien le ah elegido… Hachiouji Rui no tiene nada que ver en esto-le dice –a diferencia de ella, no tengo intenciones de unirme a un hombre que no sea un "no muerto"-abrazando por el lado al moreno.

-¿qué no se supone que en esta parte somos los protagonistas al querer casarnos eh Ogami?-habla el chibi de Sakura con Ogami.

Suspira en modo chibi –no tienes nada de que preocuparte Sakura-san-tomando su mano con un mirar cansado –es hora de tomarnos nuestro tiempo-se marcha con la chica; tomados de la mano a otro lado.

-cierto-sonríe Sakura.

Tembloroso –ne Sakurako-le habla Shibuya en su traje y ella le ve algo molesta –S-Sakura se ah ido con Ogami-kun-dice y al momento el lado oscuro suelta a Yukihina.

-_buen trabajo dark_-la voz de Rui irrumpe sus pensamientos.

-no es nada Hachiouji Rui-suspira.

_-¿crees que ellos la estén pasando bien?_-le pregunta Rui sonriente en su interior.

Sonríe –tal vez mejor que nosotras-señala a Yuuki quien comienza a atacar a Yukihina, el cual solo se limita a cubrirse con su hielo –será mejor que le expliques a ese mocoso el verdadero propósito de haberle dado celos con Yuu-dice sonriente.

-_mmm_-se queda pensando –_mejor no_-negando –_Yuuki lo averiguara por sí mismo_-ríe.

-si tu lo dices niña… pero te eh de recordar que Yuu no tendrá piedad con ese chico durante mucho tiempo-le dice en voz baja.

-_¿eh de que hablas?-_se saca de onda Rui.

Riendo –no es nada… Tal vez te des cuenta muy pronto… Hasta luego…-lentamente, sus ojos son descubiertos, cayendo al suelo desmayada y siendo sujetada por Heike.

Riendo –ya veo…-suspira cansado al ver como Yukihina esta ya perdiendo la paciencia –lo has hecho para darle su espacio a Sakurakouji-san-muestra su enigmática sonrisa.

¡Hola chicos!

Sé que nada de OgamiXSakura pero eso me vino a la mente; voy a hacer como cada parejita de este singular manga se le declara y hasta propuesta hay; bueno pero eso es otra cosa.

Sin otro inconveniente; reviso el como haré la siguiente parejita (un poco de incesto: NeneneXToki).

Sale hasta pronto.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	3. Casate conmigo (Toki x Nenene)

**Cásate conmigo **(versión NeneneXToki)

Erase una vez; en un hermoso y bien portado pueblito de Japón, específicamente en una zona de personas de mucho poder y ricas en otras cosas.

Sonriente -¡ne "chico magnético"!-se lanza a abrazarlo la chica de ojos impares.

A punto de caer -¿sucede algo Fujiwara-san?-le pregunta algo sonrojado.

-… ¡cásate conmigo!-se lanza la pequeñita a abrazarlo, solo que al impacto del suelo sus labios quedan en pequeña sincronía en un beso que los delata al 100 %. Toki sorprendido puesto que es la primera vez que besa a su hermana, Nenene sonrojada encima de este y tratando de adquirir su lengua a cualquier precio. Al cabo de unos minutos, la pequeña se aleja ligeramente de su rostro y nota que tan avergonzado esta el chico que no sabe como reaccionar ante dicha propuesta.

-p-pero-mira a otro lado –no es correcto, digo te veo como mi hermana mayor Fujiwara-san-por alguna razón siente una flama encenderse en su interior y su "cosita" reacciona –m-mierda… ¡estoy a punto de excitarme con neechan!-se alarma el rubio, en sus pensamientos.

-eh-notando su "cosita" -¿qué es esto?-sin dar tiempo de Toki detenerla, desabrocha su pantalón a gran velocidad y le mete la mano con o sin su permiso que al darse cuenta termino haciendo cualquier esfuerzo sobre-humano que estuviese a su alcance por hacer que le soltase.

Totalmente seria –no te muevas-le amenaza la chica encima de Toki y este totalmente aterrado de ella afirma temeroso de su integridad –no te preocupes "chico magnético" haré que te guste-lame la parte inferior de su labio y pone una cara de depravada sexual que incluso supera la jeta de Toki, Heike y Zed juntos.

Alrededor de unos 20 minutos, solo se aprecia las patas de una mesa moverse violentamente, cae una bóxer azul, una corbata y restos de tela del pantalón de Toki; salen volando las botas, el uniforme de Nenene y un par de lentes con el cristal derecho semi-destruido, para después un grito desgarrador del peli rubio y una gotita blanca caer al suelo a la par que las patas se rompen y la mesa fue directo al suelo con una Nenene dispuesta a echarse una ronda mas con Toki mientras este aterrado intenta zafarse del látigo de luz que Heike le propino al darse cuenta de su "jueguito".

-¡maldita sea Shaoran, que clase de proposición pensaste!-maldice Toki a la escritora que esta frente a una computadora en su casita riendo de lo que le pasa a Toki con un hilillo de sangre brotar de su nariz (soy mala lo sé).

Bueno eso fue el tercer capitulo. En el siguiente habrá un poquito de problemas puesto que no sé como relacionar a Saechika-san y Mishiru-chan. En cambio, la parte de Hiyori y Shigure junto a la de Sakurako y Shibuya creo que me haré del baño puesto que siento que será de risa.

Ok espero terminarla antes de mi cumpleaños.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
